


Day 1: Holding Hands

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki just wants to sleep, but Hide insists on taking him elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Short little drabble, but it’s my first one and I didn’t know what to write for it. Enjoy!

"Hurry up Kaneki, we're gonna be late!" said Hide, pulling Kaneki by the arm. Kaneki sighed and followed. All he wanted to do was sleep. He felt exhausted and sore from the CCG ambush on Anteiku, and travelling to a packed concert hall wasn’t his idea of a relaxed night. He wasn't too keen on the idea of spending his night packed like a sardine in a sweaty room. There were so many people, Kaneki felt dizzy. 

"Hide, I don't like this," Kaneki said. Hide's hair was a mess and he was already sweating, though the concert hadn’t started. It was getting hot in there. Kaneki felt anxiety bubbling. He had to get out of there. His vision blurred and his breathing became ragged. The room seemed to tilt and he lost his balance. He felt strong arms on his shoulders and held onto them, realizing they belonged to Hide.

"Hey dude, if you want to leave we can. I just thought it would be a cool idea to celebrate now that you're finally home," Hide shouted over the blaring music. He lowered his hands to Kaneki’s, steadying him. 

"T-Thanks, Hide," Kaneki murmured. "This was thoughtful of you. I guess I’m not used to large crowds." The pulsing lights and pounding music made his knees weak, and he didn’t know how long he could keep this up. 

"That's fine, let’s get you out of here." Hide moved towards the exit, still holding Kaneki's hand. "Where would you like to go? I didn't really ask if this was okay, did I?" he chuckled. As they moved through the crowds of people, Kaneki was glad to have Hide with him. If he wasn't , Kaneki would have been lost. 

"I kind of want to go home and sleep.” Kaneki trudges behind Hide into the cool outdoor air. He breathes a sigh of relief, glad to be out of the concert hall. As Kaneki calmed, the two made their way to his apartment. Kaneki looked down and noticed that their fingers were intertwined. Flustered, he opened his mouth to point it out, but Hide interrupted.

"You were pretty freaked out back there, so I thought I’d hold your hand to help you calm down. Did it work?"

Kaneki could only look at the man walking beside him. He realized that this wasn't the first time Hide has been his anchor. Countless times before, Hide had helped Kaneki stay grounded. And whenever Kaneki moved away, Hide would be there to guide him back home. 

They unlocked the door to Kaneki's apartment and walked inside. Maneuvering around the various clothes and books strewn about, Kaneki collapsed on the coach, ready for some much-needed rest. 

Careful not to knock anything over, Hide bent down beside Kaneki and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"I'll be over tomorrow to check up on you. Maybe we can go get coffee or something." He smiled one last time, teeth shining in the darkness, before opening the door to leave.

"Hey, Hide.” His figure stopped and he turned his head. "Thanks for being there for me, all this time. I was silly not to realize it before now."

"Don't mind, that's what friends are for! Sleep well!"

The door closed behind him and Kaneki lied there alone, waiting for sleep to wash over him. As he slipped into a dream, he thought of Hide, and couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.


End file.
